Dark Complex
by Lexyntel144
Summary: AU. Kakeru and the gang entered the Red Night two years earlier and as a result things happened differently... now two years later a new foe arises from the ashes of an old one. Full Summary inside. Rated T for safety.
1. The Red Night Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own 11Eyes and frankly I don't know who does. I just write Fanfiction for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Complex<strong>

* * *

><p>"Only a fool thinks of himself as wise,<br>for wisdom comes with the acceptance of one's own foolishness."

"The comprehension of the dark does not confer upon the light,  
>just as the woman differs from the man."<p>

"Greed disrupts balance and without balance, there can only be destruction.  
>Be that as it may, only an idiot would deny his greed for its depth is unfathomable."<p>

"All things have opposites that cancel them out.  
>All things have respective purposes which serve to endure failure.<br>Emptiness comes with a needless existence, without a purpose or an opposite."

"The mark of a soldier is the acceptation of orders,  
>The crest of a warrior symbolizes destruction,<br>The foundation of assassination lies in death,  
>The seal of a hero is someone precious,<br>The root of redemption is the foundation of damnation,  
>The core of doom is the human mind."<p>

- Quotations from the Scripts of Enlightenment

* * *

><p>Prologue…<p>

* * *

><p>The red night…<p>

A world real, yet unreal…

Configured in a different time and space…

In which an innocent teenage girl is held prisoner…

Held against her will by the villainous black knights, who also hunt any and all unfortunate individuals who stumble upon it…

Called 'fragments', those unfortunate humans kept being drawn into the mysterious 'Red Night' time and again to encounter their proclaimed enemies the black knights…

Finally they were able to free the innocent teenage girl…who turned out to not be so innocent after all.

The black knights were actually protectors of the world charged with imprisoning the evil witch 'Liselotte', who was planning on destroying the entire world and had been in the guise of a seemingly 'innocent' little teenage girl in distress and need of help.

Liselotte, after being freed, went on a highly destructive rampage, threatening the existence of the world as a whole.

The black knights and the fragments then joined forces and together they completely destroyed the witch once and for all.

After Liselotte's destruction, the Red Night phenomenon stopped entirely and things went back to normal…as normal as they could get.

14 year old Satsuki Kakeru…

13 year old Minase Yuka…

15 year old Kusakabe Misuzu…

12 year old Hirohara Yukiko…

14 year old Tajima Takahisa…

19 year old Satsuki Kukuri…

The human fragments of the key to the gate of Hades, knew not their real importance and significance to the ongoing existence of Earth, figuring that…Bad memories were repressed and civilian life resumed…

* * *

><p>*Begin Rant*<p>

A/N: Okay, honestly... I dislike the fact that 11Eyes seems to end in only one season (12 episodes, come on!) Most of the characters were underdeveloped and rushed even though the plot twists were quite cool.

Yuka turned into one of those characters that do stupid things selfishly for 'love'…so called. Kakeru seemed too much of a love struck teen (I see no problem with that, except when Yuka becomes one of their problems, he still wants to protect her). Misuzu seemed very lonely, not to mention needy in certain aspects of…intimacy…when concerning a certain purple haired love struck teenage boy. Yukiko and Takahisa were severely underdeveloped. However, despite all those bad things, I see the potential 11Eyes has in Fanfiction (not as much as multi-season anime but still) especially when taking the character underdevelopment and plot rush into account.

The two characters this fic mainly focuses on are Kakeru and Takahisa, with Misuzu as a very close third –if not equal second (I love that girl…pity she isn't the main character or the Pyrokinetic, even though her character is the one I love the most in the Anime). As anyone can see, I've reduced the ages of all of our heroes in the time which they encountered the Red Night because I can use the time skip which will be between this chapter and the next, to redeem Yuka of her really bad, bad attitude towards the end of the show. And no, there won't be a Kakeru x Yuka, but if there is going to be romance in this fic, it's going to be Kakeru x Misuzu (cutest couple ever). That, of course is not to say that I am a romance writer, because I suck at writing mushy fluffy whatnots. I only do well when squeezing emotions in strenuous combative situations and subtle ways.

So…basically this is an AU which alters the ages and outcome of the show (Everyone has memory of the Red Night, but they just choose to forget it). Next chapter deals with two years after the Red Night occurrence, when Misuzu is 17, Kakeru and Takahisa are 16 and Yuka and Yukiko are 15. Kukuri will be 21, and yes she will be involved as well as Shiori and the minor characters as well as a few…very few OCs (I'm trying to make this fic into a broad one).

*End Rant*

Please RnR! Tell an inexperienced author his mistakes. Constructive criticism, love and even hate (I suppose, if it tells me how to improve) is accepted.


	2. The Blue Moon Chapter One

Edit: I added some minor details (i.e. the locations and times when entering a new scene)...

**Disclaimer: I don't own 11Eyes and frankly I don't know who does. I just write Fanfiction for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Complex<br>**

* * *

><p>Summary: The Red Night happened two years earlier and as a result, the events surrounding it and its outcome were changed (somewhat). Kakeru has spent the two-year gap between the Red Night and the current time setting studying how to master his Eye of Aeon in an academy of magic run by the Forbidden Magic Index Organization (FMIO). Yuka, Yukiko and Misuzu attend Rainbow high and Takahisa joined a motorcycle gang (much to the annoyance of Saiko, his stepmother). They plan on living normal lives (as much as magic-induced normal gets) but fate has other things in store for them…<p>

* * *

><p>Blue Moon<p>

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere Unknown<br>Time & Date: 14:00, Wednesday the 11th of November, 2011

The Forbidden Magic Index Organization…a secret magical agency devoted to protecting human life and existence against the self destructive tendency all human beings and humans as a whole, tend to possess; specifically the users and seekers of forbidden magic. In the olden days it was Index that sent seven agents to seal off the evil witch Liselotte, who had been (and would still be, if left alive) intent on destroying every last human life in the world. It was also Index that was partly responsible for the killing of Liselotte two years prior when she was set free from her prison and made a second attempt at destroying the world by opening a gate to the Abyss of Hades itself. Index, of course, as stated, was pretty secretive and as such no one outside of the organization knew of its existence and if one was to suspect its existence, there were a few special and efficient ways of dealing with it.

Index also had a few magical academies situated across the world that served to train the next generation of its agents for duration of two years until graduation. In these academies, individuals with potential for magic would be brought in and taught to master said abilities within two years before being sent out again to their respective countries of origin to act as Index Agents of said country. The two years in which students were trained in the academies were separated into the 'academic year' and the 'practical year'.

Their first year which was the academic year would be spent by the learning of magical history, memorizing of spells and etcetera, all done by reading and writing. The second year which was termed the practical year would be spent putting the knowledge acquired by their first year of schooling to use in missions and training spars. If any student was exceptional in talent and gained the 'mark of excellence' from any two of his teachers, then he or she would graduate at the end of the two academic years.

Most, however, would fail and redo their two years of learning before finally graduating; only two handfuls of students had ever graduated after the first two years without having to redo them. Those who didn't graduate after redoing the two years would have four years of their memory wiped out and sent back to their homes; thus were the necessities of protecting the world.

Sixteen year old Satsuki Kakeru was no different from any other student in that sense, having been trained to master the abilities of his Eye of Aeon since the closure of the Red Night events two years prior. Back then Kakeru was just a simple, albeit love struck boy in his early teens fighting for the survival of the only person in the world that was precious to him, Minase Yuka. Now, however, he was a well trained, powerful and sharp boy of sixteen who was one of the many Index Magic Academies' best students. In the duration of his learning in IMA (Index Magic Academy), he had gone on a number of practical missions to secure the world's safety and had done considerably well for a teenager. A magical outbreak contained, an escaped criminal recaptured, a stolen magical item retrieved; Kakeru was the only student in the history of IMA to have succeeded in completing a hundred and twenty five missions and achieved four marks of excellence before the end his practical year in the academy. Safe to say, Kakeru was going to be one of those prodigies who would graduate without having to redo their two years.

Right now however, Kakeru would only be content if he had a decent doze after a very hard last day of training; his graduation was tomorrow, and he did not like think of dozing off when uttering his oaths in front of the academy. Dropping onto his bed with no small amount of fatigue, Kakeru proceeded to close his eyes and allow blissful sleep to overtake him. It worked, for a minute, as he felt himself leaving reality in favor of delightful sleep, before being shaken awake again by a sudden noise.

One moment the world was starting to drift out of his mind as sleep was starting of overcome him, and yet the next moment he was up in a sitting position, gasping as the door to his room burst open like it was about to unhinge itself. Kakeru let out a sigh of relief as a teenage boy with black spiky hair and brown eyes strode in happily as if he did not just try to unhinge the door. This guy was his roommate.

"Afternoon, Kakeru my wonderful, special and wonderful, wonderful roommate!" Difran Lindran chirped as he danced into the room, doing a series of bows and hand gestures before ending his attention-seeking entrance with a twirl.

Kakeru groaned as he fell back into his bed, dreading the next few moments he was sure would play out the way he predicted. His roommate, Difran was a boy who was very easily excited, and when he was excited he could not stop himself from ranting until his excitement wore out. 'I'm going to listen to another lifetime's worth of ranting…' Kakeru thought with dread as he watched Difran's smile widen even more –if that was possible in the first place, his face was practically split in two by the smile. "What?" Kakeru asked the question of his doom, waiting for the response which was his doom itself.

"Today is the greatest day in the universe! The sun is shining, the moon is shining, man even the stars are shining and it is only two in the afternoon! Everyone is looking so cool and great today and I am no different, because I got the most beautiful girl in the academy to agree to go out with me! She is cute, sexy and kind. She is mature but knows how to have fun, she is-!"

"Katsu Asami, the best student in Color Magic in this academy and currently the head of the Red Girls' dorm." Kakeru guessed with a very sleepy smile, happy that he could cut Difran off at the beginning of his rant.

"Wah-whoa…how did you know it was her?" Difran asked in honest curiosity. "I mean there are hundreds of girls in this academy. Don't tell me you used that creepy eye of yours on me again?"

"I don't need Aeon to know who she is, you've only like, crushed on Katsu-san since the beginning of our academic year when we first arrived here at the academy, and you never talk about any other girl. Frankly I'm even surprised that you actually took the time to notice that there were other girls aside from Asami-san attending this academy." Kakeru deadpanned.

"Yeah, well I've crushed on her for two entire years and she's only noticed me now! Can you believe that? She's finally noticed me; I mean I feel like I'm the king of the world!" Difran replied with a blissful look on his face.

"Or maybe you should feel like the king of idiots! She's only after you because you because you're the only one who has managed to get a perfect score on the Battlemage Practical Exams, she's not interested in you personally; she doesn't even know you." Kakeru retorted cutting Difran's bliss and shattering it into very tiny pieces.

"That's not nice of you Kakeru I think you're just jealous."

"And why pray tell would I be jealous of an idiotic guy who's being played by a shallow girl?"

"Because I'm not an idiot who's being played and Asami is not shallow, and I can prove it!"

Kakeru sighed for what seemed to him like the hundredth time that day. If there was anyone in the world who never saw the evil in anyone, it was Difran. Anyone who had read the scripts of enlightenment (a requirement during their academic year) would understand that all beings have an equal amount of good and evil in them, however, anyone at all would seem like a great person who did not have any bad intentions where Difran was concerned and it seemed that Katsu Asami was no different. Kakeru sighed again, knowing full well that he had to play along, since it was actually a hundred times worse to see a sulking Difran than an excited and blissful one, and it was as easy to get him excited as it was to get him depressed; Kakeru would sometimes wonder if all foreigners were idiotic like that. "Right, and you proof is…?"

"The moon, Kakeru, the proof is my moon…I mean my proof is the moon!"

Kakeru chuckled slightly. Also another thing about Difran was the fact that he would speak words in the wrong order when he was excited. "It's two in the afternoon, it's scientifically impossible for any moon at all to show itself in broad daylight unless it's part of an illusionary spell, the sun would drown it out. Besides, why would a random, albeit creepy daylight moon prove to me that Katsu-san's not just after you because of your achievements in school?" Kakeru used to be a very quiet and anti-social person, but after befriending Difran in his first year at the academy, he was slowly influenced by the easygoing guy, and soon found out that his conversations with Difran were quite entertaining to himself.

"Hey, it's Asami, not Katsu-san try to speak casually geez! Anyway, the answer to your question is I saw a shooting star last night and I wished that Asami would see me for who and what I truly am!"

'That doesn't even have anything to do with the moon!' Kakeru thought bitterly, but he bit that response back down, opting for a different one sans the opposition. "…And what may that be?"

"I am Loving and kind, sexy and mature but I also know how to have fun!"

"Isn't that your description of her?"

"Exactly, we're perfect for each other! I'll love her for the rest of her life!"

Oh no matter how much Difran had influenced him in those past two years, he would always be the skeptic, especially when things such as destiny and fate were concerned; his roommate was a bit too keen, and perhaps overused said terms. "Love…? The rest of her life…? Are you planning on marrying her or something?" Kakeru asked with skepticism laced in every word.

"The shooting star, my friend, the wish, the moon, it is destiny! We belong together!" Difran said with a sweep of his hands.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm an idiot in love…"

Kakeru sighed at the way Difran stretched the word 'love' out of proportion, before turning away on his bed to face the wall. "I'll be dosing off for a while. Class was tiring today so wake me up for meal time okay?" He didn't even wait for a confirming reply and tuned Difran out.

Once upon a time, Kakeru too had his own Asami, one by the name of Minase Yuka. He would have died for her protection at any given time if he was but a year younger. Only now he realized that he wasn't really in love with Yuka. Hell, he didn't even know the meaning of the word anymore, he had thought he knew what it meant two years ago but it was obvious that teenagers wouldn't know what it meant. While he did miss her the past two years, he didn't miss her as much as he had thought he would upon leaving her to come to the academy –she did write every week after all, not to mention sending him pictures of the rest of the gang among other things. Upon the realization that he wasn't in love with Yuka (the scripts of enlightenment were to the core of this realization), he lost the only thing he had left after his sister had committed suicide so many years ago: his purpose. He had no purpose anymore, no one to protect, no one to cherish and love but most importantly no one to center his life around. As a boy who had lost everything when he was a kid, his purpose in protecting Yuka was the only thing he had left but after realizing that he was not in love with Yuka, even that little purpose he had had dissolved into nothingness. He could only hope that going back home would find him a new purpose for living; a new purpose in which everything done by him would be based on. He was leaving for home the day after tomorrow and he couldn't wait. Yuka and Misuzu were planning a reunion party for the rest of the fragments and he couldn't wait to reunite with the rest of his old friends.

* * *

><p>Location: Somewhere Unknown<br>Time: 23:15

That night, in a dark office, two shadowy silhouettes sat drinking hot tea in an eerie silence. The office was barely lit, as dim as dim could get; only succeeding in illuminating their skin colors, while enshrouding the rest of their figures in forecast shadows. Silence continued to reign, only broken with the repeated sipping and rare sighing.

"Are you sure beyond doubt that your plan will work?" One muttered as he set his tea on the desk.

Silence descended upon them again as the other seemed to ponder. "…Yes… his graduation will be tomorrow, you should prepare him mentally."

"He's an open-minded boy, I'm sure he'll see the light."

"Good; if we secure the Eye of Aeon on our side we may have a chance after all."

"How is Ryuukage doing on the border?"

"He's our best bet; all is well on his side."

"That's reassuring, but how do we get all that is needed together?"

"The blue moon of course, you know what to do."

"I already did it, but are you certain that Kakeru can do what has to be done?"

"You doubt his priorities?"

"No, his priorities are always straight when push comes to shove; he'd die for this world on a whim. I doubt his capability."

"Ah, but I do not. Aside from the Kusakabe blood in his veins and his legendary Eye of Aeon, there is one last factor that pushes him above all else…if push comes to shove."

"You've…studied his life and history?"

"Yes, and I am certain of his capabilities."

"Then we shall shove the boy in the right direction, shall we not?"

"Give him an extra month to get reacquainted with life and then shove, we will."

* * *

><p>{Enter Dreamscape}<p>

The sky was bright, brighter than it had ever been in any other day. There wasn't a sun to give the sky its unprecedented brightness, only a blue full moon, very reminiscent of the black moon that had signified the coming of the Red Night, two years prior. This moon, however, was blue instead of black and it was giving off such a pleasant vibe that Kakeru could only think of good things when bathing in its light and surrounded by a garden of beautiful flowers.

He walked through the garden, caressing the flowers with his bare hands as he did and smiling brightly under the blue moon's light. All seemed well; this place could drown all of his worries, his stress and leave him peaceful forever. Kakeru sighed in bliss as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

He regretted ever closing his eyes, as they were forced open again by a sudden dreadful feeling in his stomach. The flowers in the garden suddenly began to die one by one, until only one of them was left. The blue sky turned black and the garden itself soon turned into a graveyard and the single white flower that was left from all the beautiful flowers that had just withered away grew up until it was roughly equal to the height of Kakeru's shoulder.

_Its essence is pleasant, its surface marked with good intent, yet only destruction lies in its core…_

Kakeru's body immediately reacted to the voice that seemed to come from behind him and he spun around only to meet with nothingness.

_Its essence is pleasant, its surface marked with good intent, yet only destruction lies in its core…_

He could feel every fiber of his body stand on edge as the voice repeated itself, this time from all around him. "Who is it, show yourself!" Kakeru screamed into the nothingness that formed from the graveyard he was standing on. Now he was in a dark void with nothing but the blue moon staring him in the face from high above. The entire pleasantry of the feeling that the blue moon had given him was gone, now replaced with a dreadful counterpart. His desperate question was not answered; instead he was greeted by another repetition of what had already been said.

_Its essence is pleasant, its surface is marked with good intent, yet only destruction lies in its core…_

'Misuzu…' the name had sprung automatically in his head and he found himself worrying insanely for the aforementioned redhead as her figure appeared in front of the blue moon, staring down at him with an unknown emotion in her eyes. She was smiling, until her smile turned into a shocked look, gasping as her body was jutted with a sharp object, through the heart. Her lifeless body landed beside him as he could only stare, having lost the ability to move beforehand.

'Yukiko…Yuka…Takahisa…Kaori…Tadashi…' all those names flashed through his head as their bodies materialized beside the blue moon in the sky above him. 'No…no…' he could do nothing but stare as they were all killed in the same way that Misuzu was. Misuzu…her lifeless body, somehow, looked more sad and unhappy than the others; why, he did not know. They all lay in front of him, dead but still vying for his attention.

_Its essence is pleasant, its surface is marked with good intent, yet only destruction lies in its core… it is the seal of destruction._

There it was, the last part of the sentence being spoken to him through those harsh, cold and piercing whispers. "What is…the seal of destruction?" He asked, barely sounding like his normal self, too overcome with emotion.

{Exit Dreamscape}

Kakeru sprung up from his bed, sweating profusely as he grasped the air in front of him with wild arms. His eyes were wide with fright, even though he was trained not to be. He slowly took a look around, realizing that he was in his bed, and that Misuzu and Yuka and all the others weren't anywhere near him. 'Y-yes, it w-was…only a d-dream…Yuka…Misuzu…they're not dead.' He thought as relief spread through his being. "I need some fresh air." He said to himself as he got out of his bed and proceeded to walk out of the dorm he was rooming in, careful enough not to wake Difran, who was sleeping comfortably on the other side of their room.

Upon reaching the exit of the dorm, he was greeted with an early morning breeze, soothing him in a way. As he got outside, he breeze grew stronger and he found himself looking up into the sky, just to let the stars assure him that there was no blue moon of destruction in their midst.

Kakeru was not greeted by a dark blue sky filled with stars, but a dark sky and a blue moon, staring him in the face, bringing back the emotions that had flooded him in his dream. "I-it can't be…it was just a dream!" He gasped with widened eyes but try as he might, Kakeru could not deny the appearance of the blue moon above him in the sky, as the voice that had spoken to him in his dream spoke to him in real life.

_That, young child of Aeon, is the seal of destruction…_

* * *

><p>*Begin Rant*<p>

A/N: Wow, okay, I'm so glad that my story was added to favorites by two authors. I got a review agreeing with my view on how the plot was rushed in the show and that Kakeru x Misuzu is the cutest couple ever (it ranks over 9000, hah, in your face, haters!). Thanks for the support 11Eyes fans, I hope my story doesn't disappoint. Anyway, this is the next installment; me hopes whoever likes. My update schedule for this fic is really foggy because I really don't know where I'm going with this (I'm working on pure impulse *shudders* and this is only my second fic so I'm really inexperienced) but *fingers crossed* I should be releasing chapter two very soon (that is, counting this as chapter one and the previous one as a nasty prologue which does not deserve to be in a chapter on its own). I have a good gut feeling about this story's future !

*End Rant*

RnR please, constructive criticism all the way, added with love and (hopefully not) hate is accepted ^_^; a reader's review, after all is what fuels an author's plot-forming brain (I can only guess that every other author in fanfic dot net have said the same thing)! Oh, does anyone know of any cool music I could listen to while writing 11Eyes? Coz music helps my writing. Sayonara people!


	3. Reunion Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own 11Eyes and frankly I don't know who does. I just write Fanfiction for it.

A/N: Rushed Note, I don't know if the anime takes place in the real world or in a fantasy world, meaning I don't know the name of the city where Kakeru, Yuka and the rest of the gang live and attend school in. I don't think they mentioned it in the anime, so I'm going to use a name I created in the meanwhile; I'm just gonna call the city in which this chapter takes place (i.e. the city in which the 11Eyes show takes place) Rainbow city –hence Rainbow high, the school they attend!

Okay, read carefully. Normal line breakers indicate a change of scenery, while my own line breakers indicate a change of focus (that is, I will still be writing in third person limited but just focusing on a different person. Other times I'll omniscient, when I have no other choice). My line breakers look like this: ~~11Eyes~~

Random Note:…the scene with Kaori couldn't be avoided (I mean 11Eyes is Ecchi)!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>**Complex**

* * *

><p>Summary: The Red Night happened two years earlier and as a result, the events surrounding it and its outcome were changed (somewhat). Kakeru has spent the two-year gap between the Red Night and the current time setting studying how to master his Eye of Aeon in an academy of magic run by the Forbidden Magic Index Organization (FMIO). Yuka, Yukiko and Misuzu attend Rainbow high and Takahisa joined a motorcycle gang (much to the annoyance of Saiko, his stepmother). They plan on living normal lives (as much as magic-induced normal gets (they still have their fragments)) but fate has other things in store for them…<p>

**Reunion**

* * *

><p>Location: Rainbow City, Japan<br>Time & Date: 22:00, Monday the 16th of November, 2011

With all the hate he could muster, sixteen year old Tajima Takahisa glared at the three cards in his hands, willing them to change themselves as much as he knew that they couldn't. He did not have a good hand, and that meant losing a few more coins. A few coins to him meant a meal, something he did not like losing. He bit back a grunt of frustration as he ran a hand through his long, white and spiky hair; red ruby eyes darting around to look at the other two players in the game, before uttering the single word that would admit his defeat. "Crash…" setting down the three cards he had which could not coordinate in any combination in the game, he leaned back, watching the other two with an exasperated look. He was dressed in a sleeveless black leather jacket which had the insignia of a dragon-like motorcycle on his left breast pocket. A pair of fingerless black gloves covered his arms from the biceps down to the palms. His black leather pants had flame designs on them, complementing his metallic red stripped black boots.

Yuki Shiro was a man at the age of twenty five, looking as fierce as a man could look. He was bald with a red scarf tied over his head, and his black beard stretched down to his chest. He had piercing green eyes that were taking in Takahisa's exasperated look from his seat across the table. He had on a jacket which had the insignia of a dragon-like motorcycle on its back, a pair of ragged pants and knee reaching boots, all black and made of leather. His eyes soon left Takahisa's and darted back to the cards on his hand, letting a maniac grin cross his face. "Set space…" he rumbled heartily, setting his hand down on the table. "What about you Tora?"

Jinrai Tora, the third player in their game of three was dressed in the same black leather jacket as the other two, but his ragged pants were jeans and his boots only reached his ankles, unlike Shiro. He had black wavy hair and dark blue eyes at the steady age of twenty one. He bit back a triumphant smirk as he collected the cards of both his opponents before showing them his five cards. "Two bikers and three gangs…"

"No way, you cheated!" Shiro whined in defeat, raising his fists in a lame attempt at proving himself correct.

"No I didn't, it was a fair win. Get over it." Tora retorted in a calm manner as he shuffled the cards again. "Is anyone up for another round?" He asked, getting negative responses from both losers.

"What, after a humiliating loss like that? No way man, never!"

"Heh, I could be you if I really put my mind into it…but I'm not up for another round tonight."

"And they say I win this game because of luck and not hard earned skill." Tora muttered under his breath, putting the cards away and gulping down the last bit of ale left in the mug in front of him.

"Whatever, I'm heading home now and I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Takahisa said in goodbye before heading out of the room they were playing in, leaving his two elder members to drink in peace.

Smirking to himself, Takahisa could almost hear Saiko's voice yelling at him for being late as soon as he would arrive home. He could never understand why she was so against him joining a biker gang seeing as she had joined one when she was young. 'She should be proud!' It was truly annoying to him, while at the same time amusing to see his step mother blow a gasket every time he would arrive home late. 'Finished with another criminal activity?' she'd say; which he knew was not far from the truth of what the Black Scaled Bikers (including him) did every day.

The Black Scaled Bikers who commonly referred to themselves as the 'Scalers', were quite a large group and they claimed the entirety Rainbow city as their sole territory, meaning any criminal activities done within the city would be assumedly done by the Scalers. Their insignia was a dragon-like motorcycle which any and all members of the gang would have patched to his or her jacket. The gang's system of leadership was decidedly strength factorized. They'd hold a challenge every year, and the challengers would challenge their boss in a fight. The winner would reemerge as the new boss of the gang. Every boss the gang has would always keep three individuals (preferably the best three within the gang) in his company, who would only deal with situations the regular biker squads couldn't handle. The three individuals were codenamed the 'Vanguard', the 'Shield' and the 'Hand'. Each of them would recruit any two of the regular bikers within the gang as to run errands for them, and it so happened that Takahisa was one of the two bikers chosen by the Vanguard just the previous year, after he had proved himself to the gang by dropping out of school and stealing a very important businessman's family heirloom.

Now, the reason why Takahisa had wanted to join the gang in the first place was because their members had earnings weekly, meaning it was just like a job. For Takahisa, that was enough (having never been too focused on schooling). His daily errand would be to spy on rival gangs, take notes of their plans and warn the Vanguard if any were planning to act against the Scalers. At the end of the week, he'd get payment that was double the earnings of a regular high school teacher every fortnight, and that seemed like a good enough reason to quit high school and join the gang. Today he had ghosted a rival gang's meeting with another rival gang but there was nothing going on with the two that was a real threat to the Scalers so he'd hand in his notes to the Vanguard tomorrow.

As he exited the warehouse that led to their underground HQ, Takahisa saw his motorcycle standing right where he had left it. Manning the bike to life, he strapped on his helmet before taking off in the direction of his and his stepmother's home. He was the only member of the Scalers, apart from the boss's three elite guards, who lived outside of the gang's HQ and at his own house. The others lived in the living quarters underground. Normally, a gang wouldn't have to hide their HQ underground, but the cops were constantly at their tails so their boss figured it was better safe than sorry. He could agree with that.

Taking a few shortcuts, Takahisa arrived home quickly and went to open the front door of the house with his key. "Hey Saiko, I'm home!" He called out to his stepmother's room but he got no answer. "Hmm, she must be out…" He muttered to himself before seeing to letters on the table. "Huh, one from Saiko and another from Yukiko huh…" he read the one from Saeko, telling him that she was out, whatever that meant. The one from Yukiko was the one that really caught his attention:

_Takahisa-sempai_

_This is Yukiko; I dropped this letter to Saeko today after school, knowing she'd hand it to you. We're having a reunion at Misuzu's house on Friday the 20th of this month for all of the Fragments, just for old times' sake. There'll be lots of food so you should come, and also Kakeru's going to return from IMA so it won't be a complete reunion of the fragments without you. Hope you do get to come!_

_Yukiko_

* * *

><p>Location: Rainbow City, Japan<br>Time & Date: 14:00, Friday the 20th of November, 2011

Friday, the day of the fragment reunion came and saw Misuzu, Yuka, Yukiko, Tadashi and Kaori walking on their way to Misuzu's house after school.

"So, did Kakeru send you a reply to confirm that he'll be attending the reunion?" Misuzu asked Yuka, her purple eyes curiously studying the younger girl.

"Yeah, and he says that he's coming back for good too; he graduated last week." Yuka replied to the redhead, getting nods from the others as well.

"So what exactly did he study in this IMA place?" Kaori inquired, twirling strands of her light pink hair with her right hand's index finger and thumb. "I mean, its half way across the world, isn't it, and what exactly does this IMA abbreviate?"

"Bah, what I want to know is how many girls he's managed to date in the school!" Tadashi said nonchalantly, completely missing Kaori's glare, Misuzu's raised eyebrow and Yuka's slight blush. "I bet he's really the womanizer of the place, making girls cry, competing with other boys on who would date the most girls and-!" unfortunately, Tadashi couldn't continue his Kakeru-is-a-womanizer rant because he was slapped, punched on the gut and sent crashing with a flying kick, hard, by Kaori. He ended up across the path, twitching and writhing in pain for the next few minutes.

"You idiot, is that the only thing you ever think about?" Kaori yelled in anger.

Yuka flinched, seeing the amount of pain Tadashi was in. "Um…I don't think you should continue doing that, K-Kaori-chan…"

"Hah, if he doesn't stop talking like a pervert, then I won't stop giving him the beating every pervert deserves!" Kaori retorted, cracking her knuckles as if to prove her point.

Misuzu could only rub her forehead with her palm and sigh in resignation with closed eyes. "Some things never change…" she mumbled to herself.

Yukiko was already fretting over Tadashi's writhing form, asking him question after question about his health while the orange-brown haired boy could only nod dumbly; too busy staring at the size of her breasts (her dress was quite tight, letting Tadashi see the exact size of her breasts, something he was currently calculating with his very own breast-size-calculating-formula).

After Yukiko got Tadashi to walk again (Yuka had to keep Kaori from beating Tadashi up again after seeing the way he was staring at the outline of Yukiko's breasts), the group resumed their walk back to Misuzu's villa.

Misuzu for one was glad Tadashi had diverted Kaori's attention from finding out exactly where and what Kakeru was being taught. The existence of Index was a secret, and a secret is shall be kept.

After a short while of walking, the five Rainbow high students finally arrived at Misuzu's villa. After they got in, Kaori, Yukiko and Yuka decided to start with the preparations while Misuzu decided to go outside for a daily check on the Oni barriers she had put around her villa. Tadashi was left alone to crash on one of Misuzu's couches, waiting patiently for the others to finish.

* * *

><p>Location: Rainbow City, Japan<br>Time: 14:12

Kakeru sighed as he walked out of the subway, continuing on his way through Rainbow city while keeping a close watch around him. He wasn't comfortable with walking around in a bright day such as this, but if he wanted to get to the reunion party then he would have to tolerate it. Truth told, Kakeru had found out a very important secret about his Eye of Aeon (referred to as Seigan by the Onmyouji); its power was halved when used under the sun, while when the moon was out, its power was almost doubled. Needless to say Kakeru did not like the feeling that his power was halved simply by walking around in a city filled with civilians. He also didn't like the fact that the blue moon was staring him down even now (somehow, sadly, unlike any regular moon the blue moon did not give his right eye a power boost).

Kakeru was also unusually on edge today in particular due to the mission he had been given by one of the higher ranking Index Officers (the one who witnessed his Index oath just before graduation, ironically). The man was a masked individual with black shoulder length hair and he had an aura of seriousness around him that had pierced Kakeru's mind. What he had said, however, connected too deeply with that nightmare Kakeru had had the night before his graduation, and that didn't sit well with the azure blue haired boy.

{Begin Flashback}

"Hey congratulations man, I can't believe we're real Index agents now instead of just trainees like the others!" Difran said as he hugged Kakeru after their graduation ceremony, looking positively giddy as it always seemed.

"Yeah, I know." Kakeru replied, struggling to get out of the hug Difran had initiated. After a few minutes of uncomfortable hugging, Kakeru finally got out of the hug with Difran, only to notice that a black clad and masked man was standing just outside of the room, staring directly at him.

"Satsuki-san, please, if you will." The black masked man called, watching as Kakeru walked over to him, having been rid of Difran's hug. "My name is Shu Masuku, I am the officer responsible for the quadrant you're in and I just wanted to have a few words with you in private…?"

"Of course sir," Kakeru answered, "what is it?"

"I know that you may be in a hurry to get back to your home city so I'll be as brief as possible. I have no doubt that you've witnessed the birth of the Hakai no Burumun?"

"H-hakai…no Burumun…?"

"Yes, otherwise known in the modern tongue as the Blue Moon of Destruction."

Kakeru gasped as he recalled the dream he had last night, and the revelation that the Blue Moon was actually real. "Uh, y-yes sir…I've noticed its appearance very early this morning."

"Good, it means you're worthy of the information I'm about to give you."

"Sir, is this Moon a bad omen or something?" Kakeru asked carefully, dreading his answer. He had already heard from that creepy voice in his dream that the blue moon was bad. Asking if it truly was right now seemed only a regulation.

"A bad omen…perhaps, I think of it more as a Seal of Destruction." Seeing Kakeru's gasp, Mask continued. "What I am about to tell you is for your ears and your ears only. Anyone else who has this knowledge would be in great danger so I do not want you to speak of it to anyone who cannot see the Blue Moon."

"Sir…"

"Masuku-sama is fine."

"…Masuku-sama, is this another threat to the world, like…like Liselotte and her timeless world?"

"I'm afraid that is correct, however, Holy Index as a whole currently does not have any agents capable of handling this situation. Our best were the ones who died two years ago when you and your friends managed to banish Liselotte for good. As you're a newly graduated agent, I deeply regret placing this burden on your shoulders, but I'm afraid you are the only capable agent we have right now, apart from the Elite Five who are too busy with other equally important tasks."

"But what do you mean when you say 'anyone who cannot see the Blue Moon'?"

"Simple, just like the black moon which symbolized the coming of the Red Night two years ago, not many will be able to see this Blue Moon, however, those who do will be in terrible danger. Now, will you accept this mission I'm about to give you, Satsuki Kakeru?"

Kakeru took a moment to fully comprehend his predicament before replying. "That's fine, Masuku-sama. I'll try my best to carry out any task you give me."

"Very well…we do not know exactly how the Blue Moon has appeared again, but one thing is for sure; that moon is bad news."

"…Again?"

"Yes, about two thousand years ago, when Holy Index was first formed, there was this weapon of great power known as the Hakai no Ono aka the Axe of Destruction. The axe had a mind of its own and its aura affected anyone who was even remotely close to it.

The exact date of its appearance is not known, but two thousand years ago, the Axe was locked up in a void in between space and time and in order to set itself free, it created the Blue Moon to use as a beacon to draw anyone who had a lust for power into it.

The Blue Moon acted as a gate, drawing in anyone foolish enough to seek it out. After taking countless souls into it, the Blue Moon gave the Hakai no Ono enough power to break free from its prison. Back then, Holy Index was formed to reseal the axe, which they did after numerous battles and losses.

The reappearance of the Hakai no Burumun can only mean that the Hakai no Ono is attempting to free itself again."

"I see, so is there a way of destroying the Blue Moon and preventing the Axe of Destruction from being freed? I can tell by its name that nothing good will come of its freedom."

"Yes you are right, but it's not as simple as that. The Blue Moon itself is indestructible and unreachable and it will start to draw many into it again to attempt in freeing the Axe itself. However, before it reaches the number of souls it needs, it will store every soul it draws in a place called the Hakai no Rerumu or Realm of Destruction. It will be your job to set all of those who are drawn into the Realm of Destruction, free by destroying it instead of the Blue Moon."

"Yes okay, but how do I get into the Realm of Destruction in the first place if the Blue Moon is unreachable?"

"Why, you're Eye of Aeon of course! You can use the powers which you've only recently mastered to travel to and from the Hakai no Rerumu. All you need to do is activate your space/time traveling ability while staring at the Blue Moon and the rest should come automatically. That's all I can tell you I'm afraid, even I do not know all of the details concerning the Seal of Destruction."

{End Flashback}

After that, Masuku-sama had gone on his way, saying that he'd make contact with Kakeru again if there was anything new. Now, hands in pockets and single visible eye taking in everything around him, searching for anyone who would seem to notice the Blue Moon, Kakeru continued on his walk. He had been given a month before Masuku-sama predicted that the Blue Moon would start drawing people into it. He could only hope that this time his friends weren't dragged into it like last time. While he would admit if asked that his friends were a great help and were perhaps the reason he was still breathing after the Red Night, Kakeru was the one trained for this kind of work now and he did not want to think of anything bad happening to Tadashi or Kaori, or Yuka and Misuzu. Just seeing their dead forms in his dream was bad enough as it was.

Reaching the end of the city, he could see the villa which was supposedly Misuzu's not too far away. He'd ask them when he got there if they could see the moon or not, and hope for a negative answer. That was all he could hope for.

* * *

><p>Location: Misuzu's Villa, Rainbow City<br>Time: 18:15

It was late evening when Takahisa's motorcycle stopped in front of Misuzu's villa, letting him out as he unstrapped his red helmet. Letting his long, spiky hair flow out, he put his helmet back on his bike before making his way to the villa. It had been almost an entire year since he had dropped school, joined the Scalers and lost contact with the rest of his friends, but he wasn't too nervous. He was invited by them, after all and not the other way around.

He went to take another step forward towards the Villa but from the corner of his eye he caught another figure walking in the direction of Misuzu's villa but from a different angle. Stopping to take a better look at who it was; Takahisa surprised himself by calling out the name of that person.

"Kakeru, is that you?"

The azure-blue haired boy looked confused for a moment before he matched the white hair and red eyed male to a name in his mind. "You're Takahisa, right?" he stated more than asked with a slight smile.

Takahisa stopped to take in Kakeru's appearance (which, by his biker standards was quite cool). Kakeru's blue hair had grown to reach his shoulder instead of his jaws, and it effectively covered his right eye form view, leaving only a single visible blue left eye. "You seem to be missing an eye-patch…" He stated, lips twitching upwards at his own joke.

Kakeru's answer came in the form of a silent nod.

Not waiting for a better reply, Takahisa made his way towards the door to knock, leaving Kakeru behind.

~~11Eyes~~

Knock, knock…knock!

"Ooh, that must be Kakeru and Takahisa!" Tadashi and Kaori said at the same time, rushing towards the door before being stopped by Misuzu, who grabbed them both by the neck and lifted them off of the ground.

"We were going to surprise them, remember?" Yuka reminded.

"Oh, huh…ehehe…?" came Kaori's smart retort as she blushed and pried Misuzu's hand away from her neck. "Right…"

The knocking came again in a slightly impatient manner.

Yukiko chuckled at it. "There's no doubt that it's Takahisa behind that door, we should get hiding now!"

~~11Eyes~~

After Takahisa's third time knocking, Kakeru got worried. 'What if they got drawn in by the Blue Moon…I know it shouldn't be starting just yet but that's a possibility which cannot be ignored.' He thought worriedly, suddenly tapping the white haired boy on the shoulder. "There's a chance that there may be an intruder in the villa, what's your opinion?" He asked in a slight whisper.

Raising a single eyebrow at Kakeru's suggestion, Takahisa shrugged. He didn't really think that was the case but he decided to entertain Kakeru nonetheless. "What are you planning?"

"I'll go in first, since my eye will warn me of any approaching dangers. You wait for me out here."

~~11Eyes~~

"What's taking them so long?" Yuka whispered to Yukiko behind the couch which was on the path leading from the front door.

Yukiko looked at her in mild amusement. "Yuka…it's only been a minute. We have to wait a little longer before Takahisa gets impatient enough to open the door from the outside."

They had to wait no longer as the door slowly opened, and a figure walked in a casual but curious and cautious stride.

From her position behind the kitchen counter, only Misuzu could see clearly that it was Kakeru who was the one who had entered. 'Perhaps Takahisa hasn't arrived yet.' She thought as she studied Kakeru. She could see him stopping just in front of the couch, behind which Yuka and Yukiko were hiding, not quite catching sight of the two girls. This was her perfect chance, from her position she couldn't catching Kakeru off guard, but from behind the couch, Yuka and Yukiko could. All she had to do was create a distraction.

~~11Eyes~~

Kakeru looked around the villa's lounge in slight surprise. He couldn't see anyone in the place, but he could sense five assassins hiding in positions he could not pinpoint within the villa.

There was a sudden noise that came from the kitchen which almost sounded like whimpering, which caught Kakeru's attention. Turning swiftly in the direction of the disturbance, he realized a little too late the two assassins which materialized right behind him. 'Curses…a distraction, I'm gonna die because of my unawareness!' he realized in a panic as he tried to turn around and shift into a battle stance but alas, it was too late and the two assassins were upon him, latching onto his neck and right hand respectively while squealing "Kakeru-kun" happily.

~~11Eyes~~

The lights in the villa suddenly blared to life, allowing Kakeru full view of his surroundings, making him feel very stupid for worrying in the first place. Latching onto his right arm was Yuka, beaming happily while Yukiko was hugging him around the neck and giggling like child. He could see Misuzu step out of the kitchen where the whimpering had come from just a minute ago, smirking, before Tadashi and Kaori suddenly ran up to him from nowhere and jumped onto him, forcing Yuka, Yukiko and he himself to topple each other to the floor.

"Welcome back, Kakeru." Misuzu said from her standing position, directing her words at the person who was at the bottom of the human pile in front of her.

"Yeah, it's really good to be sat on top of and-oh dear gods Kaori-chan, you're wearing pink see-through panties!" Kakeru's words brought a blush to the light pink haired girl who had unintentionally gotten Kakeru's head beneath her skirt in her attempt at jumping him from behind.

In an instant Kaori flung Yuka and Yukiko, who were on top of her, aside, standing up from a dazed Kakeru in embarrassment. Her face was as pink as her hair, bordering on challenging Misuzu's red hair's vibrant color.

"P-p…pink…wow, s-so that's what it looks like…" Kakeru muttered in a daze, causing Kaori's face to get even redder. He was snapped out of his daze by Tadashi shaking him like a child wanting answers.

"Pink, that's great! Tell me more please Kakeru-sama, god amongst all men! Tell me what it looks like and you must also draw it for me sometime!" Tadashi yelled in joy before bursting into tears. "T-the only…only thing I've ever dreamed o-off is…to see Kaori-chan –naked!"

Kakeru could only wince in reply to Tadashi's words as Kaori was upon the orange-brown haired pervert with punches and kicks. Tadashi realized that he would be killed if he stayed any longer and bolted out of the villa, with Kaori in chase.

Kakeru blushed profusely as he the image of Kaori's see-through panties flashed through his mind again. 'D-damn my hormones to the deepest part of the abyss of Hades!' He shouted silently as his blush amplified.

Misuzu then decided to capitalize on Kakeru's blush with a few choice words. "Hey Kakeru…would you like to see Yuka-chan and Yukiko-chan's see-through panties as well? I'm sure they'd be happy to show you!"

Yukiko and Yuka turned to Misuzu, wide-eyed.

Kakeru's blush intensified tenfold as he turned his head around sharply and stared at a random spot on the wall, becoming slightly dazed again. "W-what, no I wouldn't dare…I m-mean even if, nah! Misuzu-sempai's body would be much more developed than Yuka-chan and Yukiko-chan's." Kakeru thought out loud, not realizing that he had voiced it. He slightly and cautiously turned around to glance sheepishly at an intensely blushing Misuzu, a glaring Yuka and a wide-eyed Yukiko. "Ehehe…did I just say that aloud?"

Yuka screeched as she tackled Kakeru to the ground, repeatedly hitting his head with a clenched fist. "I'm not good enough for you, huh? Well, I have news for you; I'm just as developed as Misuzu when it comes to-!"

Takahisa chose that exact moment to enter the villa, striding over to where Kakeru was sprawled on the floor with an amused smile and completely oblivious of the death glare Yuka was giving Kakeru, a dominant fist raised to strike again. "Not quite the 'welcome hug' you expected, huh, Kakeru?" Takahisa said as he patted Yukiko on the back with a laugh. "Although you may have deserved it, talking about women like that…"

"Takahisa!" cried Yukiko as she completely forgot about Kakeru's earlier perverse words in favor of embracing Takahisa. "I missed you!"

The tension seemed to fade away as Kaori and Tadashi came strolling back with smiles on their faces, intent on starting discussions with Kakeru.

The Blue Moon would watch over that night as seven friends chatted with each other until they all fell asleep on that same living room.

Tadashi's head was rested on Kaori's belly as the pink haired girl lay sprawled on the floor, a spilled glass of milk not too far from her right hand. Yuka was asleep on the couch, leaning onto Kakeru's shoulder while Kakeru and Misuzu were leaning onto each other, already fast asleep.

Takahisa was sleeping on the second couch just opposite of Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu, with Yukiko cuddled next to him.

At the end of the day, despite the violent scolding of both Kakeru and Tadashi by Yuka and Kaori respectively, despite the warnings Kakeru had gotten from the Holy Office of Index about a returning evil and despite the fact that the Blue Moon of Destruction was there the whole time as a sign of future dangers, seven close friends had reunited.

As much as the blue moon was the seal of destruction, it would have to settle for watching over seven peaceful teenagers as it gathered energy while they slept in harmony, forgetting all of their troubles and problems; numerous those problems were indeed as they would prove in the near future. Right then and only then, as one would see, a reunion was complete.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER NOTES BEGIN (Rants, anyone?)<p>

*Translations (Blame any wrong translations on the Google translator!)*

Hakai no Burumun – Blue Moon of Destruction  
>Hakai no Ono – Axe of Destruction<br>Hakai no Rerumu – Realm of Destruction

…I think we're seeing a pattern here…

*Slight Concerns*

A/N: Bah, I don't like my lame attempt at this chapter's conclusion but whatever! Okay, I know that perhaps in the Anime, Kaori and Tadashi do not know Takahisa, Yukiko and Misuzu but this is an alternate timeline. Also, sometimes as this story progresses, there may be a few references or flashbacks referring to what actually happened in the Red Night two years prior (like a trip down memory lane or whatever) if it is necessary for a reader to understand what a character does…just saying…

*Special Thanks*

Now, I would like to take this chance to thank Himewolf398, flame and TheRoseShadow21 for reviewing (this story also got onto another favorites and another alert). I'd like to tell you guys that your interest in my story boosts my confidence and I may not have been able to get this far without said reviews (I should stop spewing my thanks now…-tries not to cry-…it's just so…you know? –Insert tearful bursts-)

*OC Issues*

Okay, I created the OCs whose ages are listed along with the canon characters at the top for the purposes of the plot. I do not intend to make an OC a main character, specifically because I love 11Eyes and it would be an insult to it if I left Takahisa, Yuka, Kakeru and Misuzu out of the 'MAJOR' characters' list. The OCs will, however have a few moments of their own (some of them represent major parts of the plot) so please tell me if I do anything wrong when concerning my OCs! Also, two OCs were submitted by TheRoseShadow21. They are the Miyazaki siblings which I claim no credit for creating. Now, here are some of the OCs, the ages of which I already know:

Characters' Ages -

Akamine Saiko: 30  
>Shu Masuku (OC): 31<br>Ryuukage (OC): 28  
>Kusakabe Misuzu: 17<br>Orpheus Frouros (OC): 17  
>Trickxton Garde (OC): 17<br>Satsuki Kakeru: 16  
>Teruya Tadashi: 16<br>Tajima Takahisa: 16  
>Natsuki Kaori: 16<br>Miyazaki Shoutarou (OC): 16  
>Kusakabe Arisu (OC): 16<br>Hana Naomi (OC): 16  
>Katsu Asami (OC): 16<br>Kage Yakei (OC): 15  
>Difran Lindran (OC): 15<br>Minase Yuka: 15  
>Hirohara Yukiko: 15<p>

*Minor Note*

I have edited the previous chapter slightly (adding the locations and times before each scene).

*Pitiful Pleads for Reviews*

Please RnR and please tell a writer who regards himself lowly, (due to my confidence's tendency to leak off…low self esteem perhaps?) his mistakes. That, or just review to show me you're reading…I BEG OF YOU (I have quickly found out that I am addicted to reviews…*sheepish smile*…)! I also feel that there was something wrong with this chapter, although I am not sure what (it does NOT have anything to do with the fact that I did not bother to reread the chapter after typing it in an attempt to edit it…nope, not at all)!

END CHAPTER NOTES END (No more rants, everyone!)


	4. Trouble Rises Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own 11Eyes and frankly I don't know who does. I just write Fanfiction for it.**

Quick A/N: Err, I'll just go ahead and say that I don't know what the name of the Kusakabe clan's village is, so when I refer to it in this chapter, I'll call it Kusakabe no Wakai (means Kusakabe Settlement, according to Google translate). Now, this chapter introduces two of my OCs (though it mostly revolves around only one). Please give me feedback if I portray them badly (like, make them stronger than the main characters, because that's not my intention)… also, thanks to two reviewers who corrected me in the whole 'blue moon: aoitsuki' translation business. Now, to anyone still reading this story after such a long time, onwards!

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Complex<br>**

* * *

><p>Summary: The Red Night happened two years earlier and as a result, the events surrounding it and its outcome were changed (somewhat). Kakeru has spent the two-year gap between the Red Night and the current time setting studying how to master his Eye of Aeon in an academy of magic run by the Forbidden Magic Index Organization (FMIO). Yuka, Yukiko and Misuzu attend Rainbow high and Takahisa joined a motorcycle gang (much to the annoyance of Saiko, his stepmother…one can be sure it's at the irony). They plan on living normal lives, as much as magic-induced normal gets but fate has other things in store for them…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Rising Trouble<strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Kusakabe no Wakai, Yamato<br>Time & Date: 0800, Saturday the 21st of November, 2011

It was sometime around eight in the morning and Kusakabe village, much like any other Onmyouji village, was bustling with morning activity. Young children were sitting in their classes, learning of the clan history while boys and girls in their pre-teens were busy training on the village training grounds, trying to perfect their techniques. The adults went about their own businesses, greeting each other as they passed by while keeping a watchful eye within the village. On the outposts surrounding Kusakabe village, the guards were chatting mildly as they patrolled, looking for any sign of trouble or a threat to their village.

On the outpost farthest from the village where three guards were stationed, two of them were playing a game of shogi while engaging in light chatter as the third watched silently.

"Now, as I was saying," muttered a dark-red haired guard as he moved one of his pieces along the board, "Hitomi-san is by far the most beautiful woman in the village!"

The other guard who had hair that was a lighter shade of red, moved his piece silently, before commenting in an exasperated tone. "Masa, I'm telling you she's not! Yukomi-san is much more beautiful and she has a better attitude!"

"Bah, attitude, bladder-tube; whoever needs that? Hitomi-san is by far the most beautiful and that, coupled with her being the strongest female in the village makes her the ideal wife material!" Masa retorted with vigor.

"Masa, Toru, there is no way that either Hitomi-san or Yukomi-san can compare to Arisu-hime. They are all equally pretty when it comes to looks, but Arisu-hime has both attitude and prowess in her favor!" The third guard who was listening into their conversation said in a lame attempted at sounding observant.

"What…Himaru, you're only saying that because Arisu-hime is the clan leader's eldest daughter! You're a power hungry fool and she is not that good-looking, both Hitomi and Yukomi rank way above her in the 'looks' department!" Toru accused, pointing a stubby finger at Himaru.

"Hey, I don't lie when it comes to talking about women; Arisu is-!"

"Yesterday you lied to Toru about Yukomi-san getting engaged to me!" Masa added, cutting off Himaru while casting him an evil glance.

Himaru stopped trying to defend himself immediately and turned around to walk away from his two friends, grumbling about 'blind idiots' under his breath. He stopped abruptly when he noticed that there was a silhouette moving towards their outpost from the forest. "Hey guys, I think there's someone heading towards us. It seems harmless, but prepare yourselves incase its trouble."

Toru and Masa turned around and, seeing what Himaru was referring to, got up, discarding their little game.

"Himaru, you stay here while Toru and I go out ahead to encounter it. If you see any indicator that it is a foe or if it attacks us, light the fires immediately." Masa, being the leader of the three, instructed before taking off in the direction of the silhouette, followed quickly by Toru.

Getting close enough to surround the silhouette –which appeared to be a figure veiled in a cloak –Toru and Masa surrounded it and drew their weapons in a silent order for it to stop walking.

It stopped, curious silver eyes peering at Masa with a questioning glance, already determining that he was the leader.

"Remove your hood and state your name! You have just entered Kusakabe territory! From here onwards, the place is called Kusakabe no Wakai." Masa ordered while stepping closer to the figure, a move mirrored by Toru on the figure's other side.

Slowly but surely, the figure reached up and removed the hood, revealing the face of a dark haired teenage boy standing at the height of five feet nine.

"I come in peace and in the name of the Tsukikage clan, delivering a message to clan Kusakabe's leader. It is in the interest of your clan's survival that you take me to him."

* * *

><p>Location: Rainbow High, Ayamegaoka, Yamato<br>Time & Date: 1107, Wednesday the 25rd of November 2011

"Class, today we have a new student, so she will introduce herself before we continue on with our math class; please stop making unnecessary noises, Teruya!"

Kakeru bit back a chuckle as he noted Tadashi's flinch. The poor boy always seemed to irk their teachers to no end and this particular male teacher had it worse for him. 'Man, if I was Tadashi, I'd stop fooling around!' Kakeru thought as he noticed that Tadashi was already annoying Kaori again. Kaori seemed to glare at the boy while paying attention to the front as the new girl the teacher had mentioned stepped up.

The girl was dressed in Rainbow high uniform, having red hair that fell all the way down her back, complimenting her purple eyes. She stood in front of the class, reminding Kakeru of Misuzu in more ways than he cared to admit.

"Ohayo, I am a transfer student from across the country. I am sixteen years old and my name is Kusakabe Arisu."

"How the hell is it possible that Misuzu-sempai has a sixteen year old clone?" Tadashi suddenly screeched, earning a glare from Kaori, the teacher and the rest of the class's male population.

"What is it with you and the tendency to always attempt at annoying pretty girls, dude?" a random guy in the class complained.

Kakeru couldn't stop himself from breaking out into an amused snort. 'Leave it to Tadashi to mess around and make a very boring class much more…interesting.' He thought with amusement.

~~11Eyes~~

Arisu's eyes narrowed slightly as she heard the name of her target spilling from one of the boys in her new class. 'So, Misuzu-sempai, eh, this is where you've been hiding the entire time.' Straightening her posture, she went and took a free seat beside a boy with shoulder length azure blue hair. "Um, this seat isn't taken is it?" she asked, noticing that the boy became slightly uneasy after she sat down.

"N-no, of course not Kusakabe-san," He replied with a start.

"Please, call me Arisu!" she said with a slight smile.

The boy seemed to pause, regarding her critically before softening his (rather) tense posture. "Ah, but only if you call me Kakeru, Arisu-san," he added, mirroring her smile.

Arisu turned back to the front as the teacher resumed his lesson, opening her own notepad and scribbling a few notes down as he did. Her thoughts, however, were far from the classroom. 'This boy, Kakeru, he reeks of the Kusakabe blood…my blood. I intend on finding out why!'

* * *

><p>Time: 1215<p>

Footsteps echoed through the stairway as Kakeru made his way up to the roof of the school building, just after math class had finished and lunch period had started.

Originally, since he had already graduated from IMA, Kakeru didn't need to attend high school anymore, but he had insisted on getting into Rainbow high with a very lame "I'd like to attend the school my friends are attending" excuse for a reason, which Yuka seemed to accept, much to Misuzu's chagrin –the redhead had wanted Kakeru to tell them the true reason for wanting to get into Rainbow high, having been able to see behind his (somewhat) lame excuse. Kakeru's real reason behind it, of course, was because he had deduced that some of the students in Rainbow high would see the blue moon and in essence be drawn into it when its time came. He was the one chosen by the Holy Office of Index to battle against the Blue Moon, so he only saw it as a wise move to attend high school in search for possible victims. 'Just doing my job,' he thought to himself. It was because of this reason that he would always make his way to the roof every lunch period to see if there was any student in particular who would seem to notice the blue moon, just like he had noticed the black moon from the Red Night from that same rooftop.

He didn't tell his friends about the blue moon yet, because it seemed that even they couldn't see it. 'At least it is apparent that the blue moon has nothing to do with the fragments they have. It's one less worry for me.' He thought to himself as he finally got to the top. Turning to see if there was anyone there, Kakeru caught himself before he could gasp.

There, on the rooftop, were three students, all of whom were aware of the blue moon one way or another (he could tell through observing). First there was this boy, appearing to be sixteen, standing alone on one of the ends, seemingly staring out into the city, but Kakeru could see it in his eyes, the reflection of the blue moon on the very corners. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing a black jean and a white button-down shirt (left unbuttoned) over a red t-shirt. Something about this boy seemed off, but what exactly, Kakeru could not yet figure out.

Then, there was Hana Naomi, a girl he knew vaguely since she had been in some of his classes since his enrolment two days ago. She had deep blond-bordering on orange hair which flowed down her shoulders. Her eyes, though focused on the blue moon, showed a hint of their usually pink color. She was so focused on the blue moon that she didn't notice any of the other two beside her, or Kakeru himself, who had just gotten there.

The last one there was Kusakabe Misuzu herself, standing closest to the opening to the stairs, taking in the sights of the city before them, seemingly oblivious of the bad omen which dared show itself in the form of a moon, right above them. However, Kakeru knew that she could see it; call it a hunch. She had her back facing him, but he could recognize her anywhere (back turned or not).

Kakeru stood there, observing them, wondering if any of them had noticed his arrival and would react to it. Nothing happened.

Walking closer to where Misuzu was standing, he reached out and touched her shoulder. "You're awfully quiet, Misuzu-sempai…"

Turning around to meet Kakeru, however, with similar purple eyes and that long red hair, was not Kusakabe Misuzu, but Kusakabe Arisu. She gave him a questioning glance. "Kakeru-san, my name is Arisu, remember? I'm in your math class."

Standing there, shocked and biting down another gasp, Kakeru felt himself reeling backwards mentally. 'H-how in the world…she looks so much like Misuzu!' he was even further shocked at what she told him next, having changed her demeanor from the polite one in class just an hour ago to a much more serious one.

"You have Kusakabe blood and you know my cousin Misuzu. I'm not sure what has happened to her over the last four years after she left the village but I'm sure I want to find out. You will take me to her."

* * *

><p>Location: Misuzu's Villa, Ayamegaoka, Yamato<br>Time: 1430

Misuzu's eyebrows raised in surprise as she opened the front door of her villa to come face to face with Kakeru and a girl who looked to be a sixteen year old clone of her. "Kakeru…" she muttered, her tone questioning.

"She looks like you, has your surname and claims to be your cousin" was Kakeru's deadpan answer to her unasked but still very obvious question.

Eyes narrowing slightly, she gave way for them to enter, before closing the door and following them to the lounge, questioning the reason her cousin had for coming to find her and not yet attempting to slit her throat. Misuzu knew who this girl was; the daughter of her father's twin brother. Her uncle had taken control over the village after she had killed her father, so seeing her cousin at this time only meant one thing to Misuzu. 'They must want the katana blades back.'

~11Eyes~~

Kakeru and Misuzu sat down in a couch in front of Arisu, as she took a seat on the couch opposite of them.

Noticing the uncomfortable silence that was quickly descending upon them, Kakeru decided to speak first. "Arisu-san, are you here in an attempt to assassinate Misuzu?" his Eye of Aeon glowed slightly behind the strand of blue hair covering it, keeping Misuzu and Arisu from the knowledge that he was in actual fact using his legendary eye that instant.

Arisu's lips curved into an amused smirk. "As much as I would like to restore our clan's honor by killing her off, I wouldn't stand much of a chance against two Kusakabe, especially when one of them is the clan prodigy herself. No, I came here with a much more important purpose."

"Huh, how did you know I had Kusakabe blood?" Kakeru asked, bewildered.

"Kusakabe can feel each other's presence, Kakeru it's just that you haven't trained in our art to have that sense." Misuzu answered him. Turning to Arisu, she then frowned. "Is that old geezer, your father, foolish enough to think that I'd just hand the five clan blades over to you without much resistance?"

"How can you be sure I'm after those blades?" Arisu asked back.

"You wouldn't have come here to just visit, Arisu, and I can sense that you're troubled."

"I am here to ask you to return to the clan and reconcile with my father and the rest of the elders."

Misuzu's eyes widened at that, slightly gasping. "Return…but why…"

"Trouble is rising and we need the rest of our clan blades to fight it." Arisu answered.

Kakeru's eyes narrowed.

"So why not just challenge me for them?" Misuzu asked with apprehension.

"I am not foolish enough to willingly challenge you whilst being confident that I can win… neither is my father. You are the rightful wielder of all five and so on your shoulders lie the responsibilities that come with each and every one of them."

"What kind of trouble are you talking about?" Kakeru asked.

"Trouble of the worst kind I'm afraid. If you're up to it, your help would be appreciated, since you're also a Kusakabe." This was directed at Kakeru.

It was Kakeru's turn to raise his eyes, questioningly glancing at Misuzu.

"I forgot that little bit. Kakeru, since you drank my Kusakabe blood, you don't only receive Kusakabe agility and strength but also Kusakabe clan membership. Admittedly, since I was cast out when I inducted you, you wouldn't be accepted into the clan but since they are asking to reconcile with me, you'd automatically become part of the clan." Misuzu explained. "However, since this turn of events, I may need some time to think things over." Her last sentence was directed back at Arisu.

"It's okay I actually am here for a different reason as well so I'll be attending the school while going about my business. Just know that my father expects an answer by Friday."

After that, Kakeru and Misuzu showed Arisu out. Kakeru stayed back since he was using a guest room in Misuzu's villa, not having an apartment of his own.

* * *

><p>Location: Olympus (Half-way across the world from Yamato)<br>Time: 2110

A lone woman of seemingly early to mid twentyish stood on a balcony overlooking an ancient-type city which stretched for more than three miles around her. She had deep ocean blue eyes which complemented her curly blond hair falling over the railing against which she was leaning. She was dressed in an expensive white garb with golden trims, a silver tiara and a queenly aura to complete her imposing and authoritative presence. Despite that, she seemed a bit gloomy.

High above, deep within the sky and overlooking the city itself was nothing else but the dreadful blue moon, taunting her city and telling her that her world would end if its way was seen. Right beside the blue moon was its rather paler counterpart, but its light was drowned out totally, leaving only its outline as a reminder that it was still there in its rightful place…that the blue moon was a fake.

She stared at the true, albeit paler moon, noting the dull state it seemed to be in when compared to the –much brighter– blue moon.

"It won't go away, no matter how long you stare at it."

Turning around, she was greeted with a boy of seventeen who had snuck up on her without her noticing, no doubt due to the blue moon's distraction. He was almost a spitting image of her but with his blond hair reaching his jaws and his blue eyes glassy instead of a deep ocean color.

"I may have to contact our Japanese friends in request for help taking care of this." He continued, ignoring her pointed frown, reviving a discussion they had already started earlier but hadn't yet finished.

"You don't have to go." She mumbled, turning around to lean on the rail again. "You're still a kid." She could hear him sigh in frustration at her words.

"A sniveling brat, a hormonal teenager, a homicidal man or an old geezer; it matters not." He replied in an exasperated tone. "I alone hold the Theia Spathi tou Skotous (Dark Divine Sword). I alone can act on our behalf; I am the only expendable Frouros, dear sister."

Her face contorted in held-back sorrow as her eyes suddenly became teary. "What about me?" she almost couldn't hear her own words, barely above a whisper carried by the breeze. But he had heard it; his own eyes filled up with a hint of pity. "Am I to stand aside and watch as another beloved of mine throws himself into danger; into the realm of destruction? Let me go instead!"

"You are the ruler of this city, dear sister; you are queen Lucira Frouros, she who watches over the watchers. You need to stay here and rule." His voice was pleading, she could tell, but she would not listen to pleas. She could no longer.

"Please, n-not you too! It's not even a year since Bruntus…" she stopped then, catching herself before she could break down completely. It took her a moment to calm herself, before she turned to him and spoke again, in a formal and smooth tone –one only a noble would be able to pull off just a minute after almost bursting into tears. "Please, it's only been eleven months since the death of Bruntus, you can't leave now. You're the only one left that I can rely on!"

"And what of the consequences if I fail to act; what do you think will happen then?"

"We can hope-!"

"Hope, is a fool's alternate, in action's stead. Fools perish. If I do not stop whoever it is that has activated the blue moon…all that was, all that is and all that could be, would be no more."

She looked away then, failing to dare a reply and yet not daring to look him in the eye. He was right, she knew, and he knew that she knew though he'd do better than admitting it.

"You have lost your husband, dear sister; now lose your brother in hopes of retaining your child for if you do not, then you will lose them both along with the rest of the world."

* * *

><p>Location: Misuzu's Villa, Ayamegaoka, Yamato<br>Time: 0435

Kakeru was lying on his bed in Misuzu's guest room, twisting and turning in his sleep, his face scrunched up and sweaty. His right eye was squeezed shut as opposed to his left eye which was more peaceful. Sweat kept on pouring down his face as he slept.

{Enter Dreamscape}

The room was quite dark, having no light except for the single spotlight that shone onto the man who was standing in the middle. He had on a steel suit of armor and a red cape, dark green hair and smoky grey eyes. Under his left arm he was his steel helm and on his right hand was clutched an ancient looking halberd. He looked to be in his mid twenties, but his eyes showed a hollow reflection.

"Sin…it is time for your first encounter with the earth." A voice muttered from the shadows surrounding.

"A distraction…?" The armored man in red cape, known as Sin asked.

"The Blue Moon of Destruction is not yet prepared for action while our enemies continue to ready themselves for when it will be; such downsides need compensation do they not?" The voice replied.

"Fukuzatsu-sama, just how many would see us fail?"

"Are you not aware of the number of enemies we have?"

"Not apart from the WoG Order and the holy office of Index."

"The enemy which I speak of can be either or neither; whoever decides to counter your attack. I am hoping to unveil a few of the…unknown elements in this struggle."

"You mean ones such as the child of Aeon, my lord?"

"There may be more than just one child with ties to Aeon, Sin, I am hoping to draw them out as well as distract WoG and Index from their goals."

"Leave it up to me, Fukuzatsu-sama; by the time I am done the uncertainties will be removed and our opposition crushed… or all of Yamato will be crushed in their place, starting with Ayamegaoka."

{Exit Dreamscape}

Kakeru's eyes snapped open as he took in short and fast breaths. He groaned in pain as he held his right eye, which was shining in a brilliant golden color unlike its normal and less vibrant gold. Calming his heartbeat and breathing down, Kakeru could still remember every single detail of his dream as if he had been there, monitoring it. His Eye of Aeon hurt like hell and he was having a headache.

Despite all of that (his pain) Kakeru could not help the triumphant smirk that cracked out of his face. 'I finally see my enemy.'

* * *

><p>*END CHAPTER NOTES*<p>

A/N: Okay, another chapter done! Anyway, to anyone still reading this fic, thanks for the reviews last chapter, some new favs and follows! If there are any questions, ask away!

Also, I'm not entirely sure how to categorize powers in the 11Eyes world…

Once again, sorry for dropping out of the fanfic radar for so long… it's been an extremely long time since I updated. My apologies to those of you who followed this story and also my thanks to anyone still reading it. Now, as some old readers may or may not notice, I've changed the name of the city from "Rainbow City" to "Ayamegaoka" which is the actual name of the city in which the 11Eyes story takes place…I just found out. However, since I still don't know what country it is in, I'm using the Japanese empire's ancient name, "Yamato". Next chapter should be up in a week. I hope. Till then!


	5. Battle For Ayamegaoka (Pt1) Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own 11Eyes and frankly I don't know who does. I just write Fanfiction for it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Complex<br>**

* * *

><p>Summary: The Red Night happened two years earlier and as a result, the events surrounding it and its outcome were changed. Kakeru has spent the two-year gap between the Red Night and the current time setting studying how to master his Eye of Aeon in an academy of magic run by the Forbidden Magic Index Organization (FMIO). Yuka, Yukiko and Misuzu attend Rainbow high and Takahisa joined a motorcycle gang (much to the annoyance of Saiko, his stepmother…one can be sure it's at the irony). They plan on living normal lives, as much as magic-induced normal gets but fate has other things in store for them…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Battle for Ayamegaoka (1) <strong>

* * *

><p>Location: Misuzu's Villa, Ayamegaoka, Yamato<br>Time & Date: 0900, Thursday 26th of November 2011

It was mid morning and the Red Night gang minus one Satsuki Kakeru was piled up in Misuzu's dojo, with the rest of the gang watching intently as Misuzu and Arisu sparred with a wooden katana each. It seemed as though both of them were equally matched as they attacked, guarded, dodged and parried each other's blade. By all means not even a one of them should be at the villa at nine in the morning, with school having already started but Misuzu and Arisu had both decided to skip school in favor of meeting and sparring at the villa's dojo. The rest got caught up watching the interesting spar as it had been going on for more than an hour already.

Misuzu, as well as Arisu, was drenched in sweat as they continued to exchange guarded blows, desperately searching for at least an opening each. Arisu would feint to the right, eliciting Misuzu to switch her guard to the right, only to shift her attack to the left at the last possible second. Misuzu, of course, would in turn leap back to dodge the swipe only to spring forward with renewed dexterity. Arisu would then switch to the defense until she came up with another feint, from which the whole cycle would start again.

~~11Eyes~~

"Man, they've been at this for an entire hour and both their agilities haven't decreased a single bit." Takahisa, the only one excused for being here in the morning having quit school a while ago, observed.

"Well, the fight isn't that even," Yukiko added, "if you look closely enough, you'll realize that Misuzu does most of the dodging while Arisu does most of the parrying."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takahisa asked back skeptically, being a pyrokinetic instead of a weapon user.

"If you're constantly being dodged when attacking someone, you'd most likely get exhausted much faster than you would if your opponent was parrying your blows instead of dodging them." Yukiko explained with enthusiasm.

"No, not if you roll with the momentum of your dodged blows to form even stronger blows that follow! It'd hardly take any effort at all! Being parried, on the other hand, means you have to pull your weapon back and start at square one again…" Takahisa retorted.

"What I don't get is how you two seem to notice all of the moves those two are pulling as if they weren't moving in super human speed." Yuka muttered in annoyance.

"It comes with experience."

"Our eyes are better than yours."

Takahisa's reply, that being the latter one, was more of an insult than an answer to Yuka's question but the brown haired girl let it slip in favor of trying to catch up to some of the moves the sparring Kusakabe girls were pulling off.

~~11Eyes~~

Upon reaching the limit of her stamina, Arisu attempted one last desperate thrust aimed at Misuzu's heart which was parried to the side in a sudden switch of tactics in Misuzu's part. Misuzu followed her action with a twirling of her weapon, resulting in unhanding Arisu of her weapon.

The wooden katana clattered onto the floor, just beyond Arisu's peripheral vision as Misuzu's own replica of said weapon leveled tip-first to her neck.

Applause burst from Yuka and Yukiko while Takahisa just grunted.

As soon as the spar was over, Misuzu dropped her weapon in favor of catching her breath. Arisu dropped to a sitting position on the floor, doing the same.

"Wow, Misuzu, I thought you said you were the best in your clan by a huge margin." Takahisa muttered from the sidelines with a raised eyebrow.

"But she won in the end and that's what counts." Yuka countered.

Seeing Misuzu too breathless to defend herself, Yukiko decided to answer for her. "Takahisa, they were both holding back, as it was only a spar. If they both had gone full out, I think the villa would have gone boom!" at the end of her sentence, she flailed her hands for a dramatic effect as she stretched the word 'boom' to an annoying length.

"What; is that true?" Yuka asked with suddenly wide eyes.

Misuzu, who had recovered from her breathlessness slightly confirmed with a "…yes…" of exhaustion.

Takahisa grunted again. "I don't get you Onmyouji warriors at all."

"Not only Onmyouji, but all warriors do that…it's a defense mechanism of sorts." Arisu answered this time.

"Fine, then it seems I don't understand warriors in general, nor do I care!" Takahisa hissed.

"The idea behind it is that you never know if your sparring partner is planning to fight you for real, so you only show enough of your strength to tell them of your worth but not enough to give away your trump cards in battle." Misuzu grabbed a face towel and wiped the sweat off her face.

Takahisa's response was a shrug accompanied by a grunt; usual Takahisa code for saying 'you may be right but, hell if I'm going to admit it'.

"Where is Kakeru-san, anyway?" Arisu asked as she got up from the floor to set her wooden katana on the rack which was on the other end of the room.

"He went to school earlier before you guys showed up." Misuzu answered.

Arisu's eyes gained a confused hint to them. "Yes, I don't seem to understand how one as powerful such as he would want to continue attending high school."

"Hmm, what do you mean, Arisu-san?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, if I was him, I'd become a hired hand or mercenary and earn more money in a week than those university graduates do in half a year. The same goes for Misuzu, only she wants to keep a low profile."

"Actually, Kakeru has already graduated from a university, why he wants to attend high school again is beyond me." Misuzu stated.

"But he said that he wanted to accompany us to school and go to the same school as us." Yuka got defensive.

"And yet here you are, not attending school while he is attending faithfully." Takahisa observed, eyes narrowing slightly. "Whatever his reason is, it's not that. He is lying to you."

"What makes you so sure?" Misuzu asked, a curious brow arisen in anticipation.

Yuka, not liking where the discussion suddenly led, decided to change the topic. "But, don't you guys think this week has been quite unusual?"

"What do mean, unusual?" Yukiko asked.

"Just this week, our school has received a total of four transfers!"

Misuzu sighed, realizing that Yuka was only trying to change the topic of discussion. "Yuka, students transfer to and from schools all the time. People move from permanent housing between cities all the time. Some students even change schools just because their social standard in a previous school wasn't quite good." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, the rate of four transfers in a week doesn't even come close to the highest amount Rainbow high has received, which was eleven students a week." Takahisa added.

Yuka, however, suppressed a grin; she had succeeded in turning their discussion away from Kakeru's reason for going back to high school. 'Is believing that he wanted to come back to high school to be with us, so naive and out of proportion that we should be suspicious of him?' she complained mentally.

"Oh, and aren't you guys going back to your village tomorrow?" Yukiko suddenly asked, closing the topic of Kakeru's reasons for redoing high school indefinitely.

Little did any of them know that those four transfers made to their school that week were indeed unusual, for something terrible was to go down soon, a little too soon in a certain azure haired boy's opinion.

* * *

><p>Location: Ayamegaoka (Shin-Ayame), Yamato<br>Time & Date: 1500, Thursday 26th of November 2011

Hollow grey eyes scanned the city below him as Sin stood atop one of the buildings in the city's central business district, on the tallest tower in the city. His red cape was flailing with the breeze as he steadily searched for anything peculiar. 'Attack Ayamegaoka to draw out the enemies', his instructions were, and as a soldier it was his duty to do as his master commanded, however cruel it may be. He held onto his halberd with his right hand as he used his left hand to don his helm, obscuring his head from view, under it.

"And so it begins…"

An explosion rocked the whole city as one of its buildings went up in flames, followed soon by another and then another.

* * *

><p>Time: 1845<p>

Just a few hours after the attack on Shin-Ayame started and the place was almost completely destroyed, filled with ruins for buildings and dead corpses everywhere. Some people were still injured, and were trying to get to safety while others just chose particular spots to hide and weather the destruction.

All around, there were armored, humanoid fiends running to and fro, killing any human they caught sight of either by using the weapons that they had their arms, or by burning the humans with breaths of fire.

"Ah! Please help me, somebody!" a woman in her mid twenties ran along the streets, trying to escape the slaughter. A moment later, she was cut cleanly in half by one of the fiends, using both of its blades like scissors, clipping the woman on the hips. His head was like the head of a man, but with deep maroon, burning skin, pitch dark eyes and two horns protruding from on top of his head, which was bald.

Suited in armor that was unlike any seen before, the fiend had on a plate-mail, shoulder-plates and arm greaves all made from the same material, an unknown, black metallic substance. On his lower half he had on slacks and combat boots, also black. All in all, the fiend's armor looked like a cross between medieval knights and modern soldiers.

More than fifty of its kin were also around the city, slaughtering innocent civilians alike.

Atop the tallest building of the city, Sin stood, watching the destruction and carnage with unsatisfied, searching eyes. "Where are those who would dare stand against us? I see no opposition from this fragile city."

"That means you have no idea of my presence, in such close proximity?"

Turning around in fury, Sin came upon the image of Satsuki Kakeru, dressed in standard rainbow high school uniform.

"You were searching in the wrong area, Sin."

"How do you know my name?" Sin asked, wary. He hadn't sensed the boy's arrival. It seemed Kakeru was able to hide his presence using some form of magic.

Kakeru, for his part, remained apathetic. "It matters not. What matters is why you are so eagerly destroying an innocent city, slaughtering innocent people. I would have myself to understand your intentions."

Sin broke into an evil chuckle. "Oh? What I would want to understand is why the heroic new wielder of Aeon's Eye does not rush to save such innocent people. Hmm…?"

"I would, but then I'd recognize a summoning spell anywhere. Those fiends were called here by you, thus killing you would get rid of the true enemy." Kakeru answered. "Besides, there are others, already on their way to protect the civilians, if they're still the same people I knew two years ago."

* * *

><p>"Damn," Misuzu cursed, "what the hell is going on!?" she complained as she ran along the road from her villa to the bridge leading to Shin-Ayame. Behind her, Yuka, Yukiko, Tadashi and Kaori were running full speed as well.<p>

"Dear gods, look at the state Shin-Ayame is in!" Yukiko muttered in disbelief.

"We have to get there in time! No doubt Kakeru is already there, since the school is closer to the bridge than the Villa." Yuka stated.

"I hope Kakeru isn't in any trouble…" Kaori added.

"No. Knowing him, he's already found a way to deal with the situation." Misuzu replied to the worries of the others.

Tadashi only nodded in a hopeful manner.

Not too long after, they managed to cross the bridge, only to stare in shock at the ruins before them. Not even a single building was standing, except for the tall building right in the middle.

A few lucky civilians who had managed to make it to the bridge desperately crossed, trying to get back to the residential area. What good that would do them when the fiends decided to move there next, no one knew.

"Argh, where's Takahisa when we need his explosive flames?" Misuzu grumbled.

Suddenly, one of the fiends ran up to them, in chase of the civilians who had already reached the middle of the bridge. His speed was impressive, able to catch up to the fleeing humans in no time at all. Misuzu wasn't going to allow that. "Doujigiri Yasutsuna," she whispered, before dashing towards the fiend, who in retaliation altered his aim to her.

Getting close enough, Misuzu pulled out the cursed katana from the magical circle which appeared on her left palm. Faster than the fiend could react, Misuzu slashed with her weapon on a horizontal arc, beheading the maroon-skinned fiend.

From afar, another three fiends approached Misuzu.

"I don't think so!" Takahisa shouted from behind them as he drove his motorcycle to catch-up to them. Getting close enough, Takahisa pulled out a metal pole attached to his motorcycle and used it to impale one of the three fiends. Using his pole, he hoisted the impaled fiend onto the second fiend before doing to same to the third fiend. All in all, Takahisa looked like he was using his pole to form a giant fiend-kebab. As if to prove that, his other hand formed a fireball which then roasted the three fiends. "So, anyone want a disgusting demon-kebab?"

* * *

><p>"I suppose you think getting rid of me would be that easy?"<p>

"No, easy isn't the right word," Kakeru answered Sin's amused question, "getting rid of you, may not be easy but it will be simple. All I have to do is stop your heartbeat."

"I have to say though, for a supposed hero you don't seem to be in a rush to defeat me and save all those humans."

Kakeru snorted. "Whoever said I was a hero? And why do you speak as though you're not human."

"I'm not."

"Then why attack Ayamegaoka? The blue moon only hypnotizes humans. If you're not human, that means you're doing this of your own free will."

Sin became curious. "Why do you think this attack has anything to do with the Hakai no Aoitsuki?"

"You just confirmed it, by mentioning its name."

"Hah, touché, well I'm afraid I cannot answer your question. I am not at liberty to do so."

"It matters not; I'll know one way or another. Still, this conversation has proven quite interesting." Kakeru concluded before settling down in a crouched stance. His eye of Aeon exuded an eerie gold glow as a magical circle similar to Misuzu's appeared on his left palm, from which he pulled out a golden bladed kodachi (short-sword). After that though, his eye's gold glow died down. "Now, succumb to Aeon's Deathblade!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so maybe I said that I would upload this chapter a week after I had uploaded the previous one, and I kinda lied. In my defense though, it was not my fault! Seriously! That aside, I am happy to know that I've recently gained a new follower and story fav for dark complex so that's a good thing and it helped motivate me a lot to upload this chapter. Anyway enjoy! I'll try to upload the next one as soon as possible! Ja ne!**


End file.
